


Out of the Cabinet

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is looking for some oil pastels but instead finds something very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Cabinet

Sam groaned as he shuffled through his backpack looking for his pastels. He was certain he shoved them in his bag that morning so he would have them for art this period. Finally pulling out the box he had been searching for with a pleased grunt his face immediately twisted with anger when he saw the hand written sticky note he had missed before in his hurry not to miss the bus. "Dean! Ugh! He's such a jerk!" He grumbled crumbling up the note that explained that his older brother had taken his oil pastels for his own class and that he owed him one. 

Making sure to shove his chair back with enough force to portray his anger, Sam stomped his way over to the supply cabinet secretly pleased by the conversations he had stirred up about his brother. Serves Dean right for stealing his things. Wrenching the cabinet door open he was immediately caught off guard when a tiny person came tumbling out with an audible noise of discomfort. Gold eyes peered up to meet his and all of Sam's anger was replaced with fascination. 

"Why were you in the supply cabinet?" He asked without thinking while the entire class and teacher were staring at the two of them thanks to first the scene Sam had made and now the short student that was pushing himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "My name is Gabriel, thanks for asking gigator. And I was hiding, which is now ruined thanks to you. Now I'm going to have to go to anatomy and dissect a cat with Ralph even though it's gross and I don't wanna and it's all your fault." The little golden haired teen raved at him poking him in the belly since it was more in his reach then his chest and stomping out of the room with a definite dramatic air to him leaving the entire room speechless but none more so than Sam who's mouth was just hanging open while his cheeks slowly got redder and redder once he realized everyone was staring at him again. 

The teacher finally coughed bringing everyone's attention back to their work but the gossip was already starting. Sam quietly grabbed the pastels from the cabinet that was still wide open and made his way back to his seat his mind caught on golden eyes and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. How had a kid a whole foot shorter then him made him feel so small... And more importantly- How was Sam going to get back at him for embarrassing him in front of everyone us one of his favorite classes?


End file.
